Le Cube
by Amandaaa
Summary: Que se passetil quand on enferme Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy dans un cube sans porte qui rétrécit à chaque mot imprononçable? Et comment sortir de cet enfer? OS HPDM


**n/a: **j'ai regardé Cube il n'y a pas si longtemps et je me suis dit: pourquoi ne pas s'en inspirer? Alors, pour tous ceux qui ont manqué ce film, en voici une réécriture adaptée! Lol! Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, je vous jure que la fin sera différente! Ne vous inquiétez pa,s je n'ai pas du tout fait un copié-collé de Cube! J'ai juste repris l'idée de départ… Remarquez quand même que je ne me suis pas foulée pour le titre! Lol! C'est mon deuxième one shot sur Harry Potter, j'en suis plutôt contente. Il est mieux réussi que le premier, je trouve! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires en cliquant en bas à gauche…

**Résumé: **Que se passe-t-il quand on enferme Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy dans un cube sans porte qui rétrécit à chaque mot imprononçable? Et comment sortir de cet enfer? OS HPDM

**Le cube.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant. Il se sentait nauséeux. Le sol dur et froid semblait loin de son matelas.

Une silhouette lui faisait face, encore vacillante pour les yeux embués de sommeil du jeune homme.

« C'est pas trop tôt! » fit une voix un peu aigre.

Harry cligna, la lumière trop vive l'éblouissant. Il reconnaissait cette voix, même si elle semblait légèrement différente.

Quand il fut habitué à l'éclairage, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Malfoy! »

« On m'avait dit que les Gryffondor étaient stupides, pas longs à la détente… » ironisa Draco, regardant aux alentours.

Harry se redressa à demi sur les coudes. Le blond n'avait pas de baguette. En mettant sa main à sa poche, il s'aperçut que la sienne était toujours à sa place habituelle. Et le renflement dans celle de Malfoy n/a: qu'il n'y ait aucune perverse pour y voir autre chose!, le jeune homme vit que le blond avait gardé la sienne en sécurité. Étonnant, de la part de Malfoy, de n'avoir pas essayé de le tuer pendant son sommeil!

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? »

« C'est bien un Gryffondor! » s'exclama le Serpentard. « Toujours préoccupé de sa petite personne! »

Harry tiqua. Malfoy parlait rapidement, trop rapidement. Il semblait nerveux. Harry détailla leur environnement. Ils étaient dans une petite pièce d'environ 3 mètres sur 3, blanche. La lumière semblait venir des murs-mêmes. Il réitéra sa question.

« Où est-on? »

Le blond haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

« Je me suis réveillé ici. »

Harry se dressa laborieusement. Le Serpentard le regarda se lever sans faire un geste pour l'aider.

_Typique_, pensa le Gryffondor.

Harry leva les yeux. Le plafond était haut.

Il n'y avait aucune ouverture.

« Comment on est arrivés là? »

« La différence entre toi et moi, Potter, c'est que moi je ferme ma gueule et je réfléchis et toi tu l'ouvres sans réfléchir. » répondit injurieusement Draco.

Harry stoppa d'un coup, ses souvenirs lui revenant en foule. Il gémit. Draco leva un sourcil interrogatif.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur blanc, fermant les yeux.

Le quartier général de Voldemort. Son dernier refuge. Ils avaient lancé l'assaut à l'aube. Tout lui revenait, maintenant. La vieille baraque était truffée de pièges. Dumbledore avait refusé de se séparer de Harry, l'emmenant avec lui. Ils avaient marché longtemps, sans rien rencontrer, avant que Harry n'ait une brusque sensation de déjà-vu n/a: pas de remake de Martrix, dsl!, comme une intuition. Sa magie avait beaucoup évolué pendant l'année. Il avait beau n'être qu'un élève, il était déjà fort doué.

Harry avait prévenu le professeur qu'ils tournaient en rond, que le couloir était sans fin. Voldemort les avait piégés dans un corridor infini. D'un sort particulièrement puissant, Dumbledre avait réussi à déjouer le sortilège. Ils étaient revenus dans la réalité et étaient tombés dans une fosse puante à des mètres de la surface. Dumbledore avait perdu le contact avec les autres membres.

Puis une porte s'était ouverte et ils avaient bien été obligés d'avancer. Des murs d'obsidienne s'étaient dressés, les avaient séparés, les obligeant à choisir une route différente.

Puis Harry avait croisé Draco…

Apparemment, lui aussi s'était fait piéger. Sa robe était sale et brûlée. Ils avaient laissés leurs différends de côté pour continuer ensemble, malgré leur méfiance réciproque l'un à l'égard de l'autre. Puis… plus rien.

« C'est un cauchemar… »

« Être coincé avec toi dans une pièce de 3 mètres cube est effectivement un cauchemar, Potter. »

« Oh, la ferme. » dit Harry. « Que s'est-il passé? J'ai un trou. »

« Tu parles de ce qui se trouve entre tes deux oreilles? C'est pas nouveau! » l'agressa Draco.

Harry en ouvrit les yeux, excédé.

« Malfoy! »

Sa colère tomba quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune blond. Le Serpentard avait trahi sa famille pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mettant sa vie en péril au moins autant que Harry. Il était là, envers et contre tout, pour la dernière bataille. Et il n'allait pas bien du tout.

Le Serpentard lui fit face, une lueur de panique dans ses yeux d'un bleu foudroyant.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins où nous sommes enfermés, idiot?! »

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Toi oui, visiblement. »

Un tic fit fermer la paupière droite de Draco.

« C'est un des cubes du destin. » annonça-t-il d'une voix lugubre comme s'il prophétisait l'apocalypse.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de pièges. Pourtant, Dumbledore leur avait fait un topo assez complet de toutes les machines et sorts qu'utilisait Voldemort contre ses ennemis.

« Et alors? »

« Mais enfin, Potter, réveille-toi! Tu sais ce que ça signifie? »

« Si je le savais, je me serais fait un plaisir de rabattre ton caquet de prétentieux imbu de lui-même! » rétorqua Harry, agacé. « Ca peut pas être si terrible… »

Draco le regarda comme si Harry était fou.

« Ok, Potter, on se calme. » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, cherchant un calme dont il était totalement dépourvu.

« S'il y a quelqu'un d'énervé, ici, ce n'est pas moi! » dit Harry avec indignation.

Draco le regarda comme s'il voulait étrangler le jeune homme et celui-ci ferma les doigts sur sa baguette. Si la fouine s'approchait trop de lui, il lui ferait mordre la poussière. Il était bien plus fort que ce Serpentard de malheur… D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il tombé sur Malfoy, dans cette foutue cabane?! Pourquoi pas Ron, merde!

« Un cube du destin n'a pas d'ouverture… » commença Draco.

« Merci pour tes explications éclairées, Doc! Sans toi, je n'aurais pas remarqué! » ironisa Harry.

Le Serpentard perdit une fois de plus son sang-froid.

« Putain, Potter, tu me laisses finir, oui? »

Voyant que Harry ne pipait plus mot, il continua.

« Les cubes du destin ont une certaine particularité. On ne peut pas s'en échapper si on ne trouve pas la porte. »

Harry parcourut des yeux la pièce, parfaitement immaculée, sans aucune raie sur les murs.

« Je n'en vois aucune. » interrompit-il.

« Ohé, Potter! On m'écoute quand je parle! J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de porte! »

Harry parut vexé. Draco le prenait pour un vrai débile et ça ne plaisait pas du tout au Gryffondor.

« Alors comment veux-tu en trouver une s'il n'y en a pas? » contre-attaqua-t-il.

« Il faut débloquer la porte pour qu'elle se découvre à nous. » apprit le Serpentard.

« Je suppose qu'il y a un sort anti-transplanage. Et comment fait-on pour nous libérer, dans ce cas? » s'enquit Harry alors que le Serpentard se perdait dans la contemplation des murs blancs.

« Hmm? Euh… on doit trouver la formule, bien sûr… » répondit pensivement Draco en faisant fonctionner ses neurones pour la trouver.

Harry parut horrifié.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être comme formule? »

« N'importe quoi. C'est plutôt un mot de passe. »

« On ne trouvera jamais! » désespéra Harry, comprenant l'angoisse du début du jeune blond.

Le Serpentard se détourna.

« Mangemorts! »

« Quoi? » fit Harry, interloqué.

Draco lui fit face, exaspéré.

« Je cherche le mot de passe, crétin. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie ici! »

« Il y a des gens qui sont restés enfermés dans l'un de ces cubes toutes leurs vies???! »

« Mort! Destruction! Voldemort! Ombre! Jedusor! Oui, il y en a qui y sont morts. Pouvoir! Marque des Ténèbres! »

Harry resta sans voix. Tandis que Draco continuait d'égrener des noms sans queue ni tête, Harry le questionna:

« Comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça? Le directeur ne nous en a même pas parlé. »

Le blond parut gêné. Harry devina.

« Tu as lu ça dans un livre de magie noire? »

« Mes parents en ont parlé entre eux, un jour. J'ai écouté leur conversation. » avoua-t-il. « Les cubes du destin peuvent se former lors d'une trop grande utilisation de magie noire. Mais ils peuvent également être créés par des mages noirs très puissants. Il n'y a eu aucun pic de magie noire ces temps-ci. J'en déduis que c'est Voldemort qui a fait celui-ci. Aucun Mangemort n'a le pouvoir d'en construire un aussi grand. »

Harry comprit ce que faisait Draco.

« Il faut donc chercher le mot de passe qu'a donné Voldemort… Tu crois qu'il y a rapport avec la magie noire? »

« Pourquoi je dis tout ça, d'après toi? » se moqua Draco. « Sortilèges impardonnables, Endoloris, Avada Kedavra… »

« Rajoute Serpentard… »

Le blond fusilla le Survivant du regard.

« Tu te crois drôle? » grinça le dernier des Malfoy.

Harry lui fit un délicieux sourire qui horripila Draco. Il réfléchit pendant que le blond répétait inlassablement les mots de magie noire qu'il connaissait.

« Je suis étonné que Dumbledore ne soit pas au courant de ce piège. »

« Peu connai… »

Draco fut interrompu par un soudain tremblement de la pièce. Harry se leva, tandis que Draco se rapprochait inconsciemment du Gryffondor.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Les parois tremblèrent, les lumière clignotèrent. Harry craignit de se retrouver dans le noir. Heureusement, il aurait toujours sa baguette pour s'éclairer.

Puis tout remua.

« Les murs bougent! » hurla Draco en voyant les cloisons se rapprocher d'eux de quelques centimètres.

Le vacarme cessa brusquement.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leurs souffle, encore surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque.

« Q… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'était quoi, ça? »

Leur pièce s'était rétrécie d'une vingtaine de centimètres sur chaque côté, réduisant leur espace vital. En levant le front, Harry vit que le plafond avait baissé aussi. Son cœur battit à une vitesse folle.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux fous. Il agrippa violemment le Gryffondor par le col de sa robe et le plaqua brutalement au mur. Le corps de Harry protesta en sentant une douleur vive à la nuque quand sa tête ballotta avant de se claquer sur le mur.

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT, CONNARD? »

Harry se débattit comme un beau diable.

« T'es fou! Lâche-moi! »

Draco se mit à trembler et relâcha la pression. Harry s'éloigna de ce fou.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prononcé mais ne le répète plus jamais! Tu veux causer notre mort ou quoi?! »

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel! Putain, Malfoy, explique-moi! »

Le blond mit les mains dans ses poches pour cacher leur tremblement qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher.

« Il y a des mots imprononçables. Si tu les dis, les murs rétréciront et nous finirons écrasés. » dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry décontracta ses épaules, bouillant intérieurement que Malfoy ne l'ait pas prévenu avant qu'il y avait des mots imprononçables.

« Okay, Malfoy, on se calme. »

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ennemi.

« On est tous les deux sur les nerfs, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver à part pour s'entretuer. Je crois que c'est le nom du directeur de… »

Draco mit sa main sur la bouche de Harry, faisant frissonner ce dernier.

« Ne le dis pas, Potter. C'est peut-être un mot imprononçable. Après tout, si le vieux fou en est, son collège peut l'être aussi. »

Harry hocha la tête, trop préoccupé par les doigts longs de Draco sur ses lèvres pour faire autre chose. Quand la paume de son ennemi quitta sa bouche, Harry inspira. Il sentait son cœur battre comme un fou et, même s'il savait pertinemment pourquoi, il refusait d'y penser. Lui-même ôta sa main de l'épaule de Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux en croyant lire dans les yeux de Draco un certain trouble. Il devait avoir rêvé. Les joues de Draco prirent une teinte rosée qui fit briller les yeux de Harry. Le Serpentard pivota rapidement sur lui-même.

« Est-ce que tu es toujours obligé de me tourner le dos pour prononcer tes saletés de mots? » s'énerva Harry.

Il avait horreur de ce manque de respect que lui témoignait le jeune blond.

Draco se tourna lentement vers Harry.

« Jaloux, Potter? » s'enquit le Serpentard, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pleines.

La même mimique se peignit sur la face de Harry.

« Ca se pourrait. »

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent de stupeur. Harry éclata de rire. Le Serpentard fulmina. Il pointa un index vengeur sur le Gryffondor.

« Ne te moque pas de moi! » l'avertit-il.

Harry lui adressa un regard goguenard. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le doigt dressé dans sa direction et il frémit légèrement, songeant à ce que Malfoy faisait de ses dix doigts dans les rêves de Harry.

Draco resta interdit en voyant les joues du Gryffondor s'empourprer. Son regard suivit celui de Harry mais il resta interdit. Qu'avait encore Potty? Serait-il possible que…?

« Ou sinon? » le provoqua Harry en remontant ses yeux, fixant très sérieusement Draco.

Draco sortit sa baguette, menaçant.

« Tu pourrais le regretter… »

Il vit avec plaisir le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène chavirer devant le danger. Draco voulait lui rappeler de ne pas se croire en sécurité quand il était dans les parages.

Il rempocha sa baguette.

« Pour cette fois, je laisse passer, Potter. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour sortir d'ici. Mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer. » l'effraya-t-il. « Avant de rejoindre votre petite association de rebelles, j'étais assez bon en magie noire… »

« Ne me sous-estime pas. » réagit Harry.

« Idem. » répondit laconiquement Draco, les yeux brûlants.

Harry se sentit frissonner malgré lui sous ce regard chaud. Le blond avait gardé une part d'ombre qui l'attirait encore depuis toutes ces années.

Draco se désintéressa de lui et énonça d'autres mots.

Harry reprit ses esprits.

« Je ne crois pas que Voldemort ait donné un mot de passe relatif à la magie noire. » raisonna-t-il. « Après tout, il devait se douter que c'était la première chose que l'on ferait. »

Draco arrêta de parler et le dévisagea de haut en bas.

« T'es moins bête que je ne l'aurais cru. » commenta-t-il.

Harry en resta baba. C'était sûrement la première fois que Malfoy lui faisait un compliment.

Draco ferma les yeux. C'était un calvaire pour lui de rester si près de ce mec. Il était beau à couper le souffle et le pire était qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Draco était troublé par ce qu'il avait lu sur le visage de Potter. Un moment, il avait cru y voir du désir. Du désir? Pff, quelle absurdité! Jamais Potty ne s'intéresserait aux hommes! Il était résolument hétéro, Draco en était certain. Et même s'il ne l'était pas, le blond était sûr qu'il préférerait, envers et contre tout, sauvegarder les apparences pour ne pas faire parler de lui encore plus que maintenant. La timidité de Harry était aussi légendaire que sa cicatrice. Et si cette crainte face aux filles ne révélait pas son trouble face à elles mais le fait qu'il était attiré par les hommes? Non les gays s'entendaient bien avec les femmes, selon ce qu'avait entendu Draco. Lui-même…

Le blond se secoua. À quoi pensait-il? Jamais Potty ne le désirerait! Il n'y avait rien de plus stupide! Le Serpentard lui avait pourri la vie, ces sept dernières années, comment Potter pourrait-il éprouver la moindre attirance envers son bourreau?

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard interrogateur de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore? »

« Je t'ai posé une question, Malfoy. »

« Venant de toi, ça ne devait pas être très important. »

« Malfoy, il t'arrive d'être _poli?_ »

« Potter, il t'arrive de _te taire?_ Tu vois pas que je réfléchis? »

Harry haussa un sourcil éloquent.

« C'est vrai que ta réflexion nous a conduit à grand-chose… »

« Oh, la ferme! Moi, je n'ai pas réduit la pièce à 2,50 mètres cube! »

Harry parut étonné.

« Et en plus il sait compter! Il ira loin, ce petit! »

Draco marcha rageusement sur Harry et serra les poings, une veine battant follement dans son cou. Harry la fixa, hypnotisé.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Potter? Pas de moquerie. Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il va t'en coûter… »

Draco brandit sa baguette et, d'un sort, ligota Harry comme un saucisson, avant que le Survivant ne puisse faire un geste. Le corps du Gryffondor allait s'effondrer par terre mais Draco le retint d'un geste.

« T'es malade??!! » cria la tête de Harry, le seul membre de son corps que l'on pouvait encore voir. « Arrête ça tout de suite, Malfoy! »

Draco déposa délicatement Harry sur le sol, gardant toujours une distance proche entre leurs deux visages. Le Gryffondor pouvait sentir le souffle du Serpentard sur sa bouche et il devait se retenir pour ne pas gémir bruyamment sous la caresse si sensuelle.

Le cœur de Draco battait fort, tandis qu'il respirait l'odeur enivrante de Harry. Après l'avoir déposé au sol, le blond passa une jambe au dessus du corps ficelé et se pencha sur Harry.

« Tu veux que je te libère, Potter? »

Comme le Gryffondor acquiesçait, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Draco appuya ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Harry et descendit très bas, jusqu'à ce que le Survivant louche. Draco ne se rendait même pas compte que son corps se collait intimement à celui de Harry. Bien sûr, celui-ci ne pouvait sentir l'excitation de Draco mais la conscience aiguë qu'il avait de la présence si proche de Malfoy lui fit se mordre la joue.

Lentement, Draco changea de trajectoire, se dirigeant vers l'oreille de Harry. Les cheveux blonds clairs frôlèrent la joue du Gryffondor, qui en respira le parfum, s'abandonnant à cet effleurement si intime. Il oublia que le Serpentard pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, le torturer, voire même le tuer pour se concentrer sur la vague d'émotions et de sensations que provoquait le corps terriblement sexy de Draco sur lui.

La langue rose du blond frôla le lobe de l'oreille de Harry, lui faisant fermer les yeux de douleur et plaisir mêlés. Douleur parce qu'il ne pouvait s'abandonner au plaisir. Plaisir car il savait que jamais Malfoy ne lui apporterait d'autre instant heureux et qu'il voulait en profiter.

La phrase que prononça le blond l'aurait fait bondir s'il n'avait pas été sanglé si durement.

« Excuse-toi… »

« Jamais! »

Draco se releva à demi et lui adressa un sourire diaboliquement séduisant qui remua les entrailles de Harry.

_Merlin, Harry, c'est Malfoy! Il ne t'aimera jamais! Il ne te désirera jamais! Arrête de rêver!_

Draco répéta, d'une voix langoureuse:

« Des excuses, Potter… »

La colonne vertébrale de Harry frémit, ne résistant pas au charme dévastateur dont usait (inconsciemment?) le Serpentard.

« Va. Crever. Malfoy. » haleta difficilement Harry, tentant de ralentir le rythme fou de son cœur.

La langue de Draco pointa hors de son antre, affolant les sens de Harry. Les yeux de jade suivirent son parcours sur les lèvres parfaitement ourlées du blond, tremblant de désir.

Draco semblait sur le point de le manger tout cru et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Gryffondor…

« Tu vas le regretter, Potter… » avertit Draco, ses yeux de glace brûlants ne quittant pas ceux de Harry.

Harry était sur le point de le supplier de le punir, oh oui, tant qu'il le voulait mais, dans un sursaut de révolte, il se débattit faiblement. Après tout, Malfoy allait peut-être lui faire subir un sort horrible!

« Laisse-moi rire… » railla-t-il, provoquant le Serpentard.

Draco parut surpris mais un léger sourire se peignit sur cette bouche que Harry aurait prise avec passion et violence s'il n'avait pas été ligoté. Ligoté! Il devait absolument se libérer! Il fal…

« Ne me dis pas que tu doutes de mes qualités de parfait Serpentard… » souffla Draco, tout contre les lèvres de Harry.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

La langue de Draco frôla les lèvres du jeune homme qui gémit doucement sous cette délicieuse caresse. Le visage de Draco se releva rapidement et Harry le regarda, mortifié d'avoir laissé échapper cette plainte sourde.

« Je t'horrifie, Potter? » se méprit Draco. « Tu n'as encore rien vu… »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le jeune sorcier se coucha sur Harry et remua légèrement du bassin. Il savait que les cordes empêchaient Harry de le sentir mais il avait du mal à contrôler son désir pour le Gryffondor. Ça lui faisait mal de savoir que Harry était hétéro. Il savait que Harry l'était! Mais il avait eu envie de vérifier… Il s'y était brûlé… Malgré la douleur de cette révélation brutale, Draco comptait profiter de ce moment d'intimité autant qu'il le pouvait.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance. Le blond n'avait visiblement rien compris au soupir qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé échapper. En fait, il mourrait d'envie de lui prouver qu'il était résolument excité par la situation. Mais Draco ne faisait-il pas ça parce qu'il croyait que ça dégoûtait Harry? Et s'il le faisait parce que lui-même _aimait_ ça? Harry déglutit à cette pensée.

Draco suivait des yeux le trajet de la pomme d'Adam de Harry, hypnotisé. Il se lécha à nouveau les lèvres puis effleura celles de Harry. Elles étaient douces et gourmandes, exactement comme Draco les avait imaginées…

Plus audacieux, il s'attarda sur la lèvre inférieure, la mordillant légèrement. Cette fois, le gémissement se fit plus long, agaçant les sens de Draco. Le blond relâcha la pression des liens de Harry, supprimant quelques cordes, ne laissant que celles aux poignets, entourant le corps du Gryffondor, et aux chevilles. Puis il reporta son attention sur Harry. La flamme ardente dans les orbes émeraude enflamma Draco qui se pressa lascivement contre Harry, bougeant le bassin d'avant en arrière. Les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène s'entrouvrirent, libérant une plainte qui faillit faire jouir Draco.

Le blond en était sûr. Harry était lui aussi très excité par la situation. Ils oubliaient où ils étaient, ce qu'ils y faisaient, se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations que l'autre provoquait chez eux.

_Parce que demain n'existera peut-être plus…_pensèrent-ils simultanément, sans se douter du parallélisme de leurs pensées. _Je veux le goûter! Au moins une fois…_

Les mains de Draco s'enfouirent dans les cheveux noirs de Harry, rapprochant la tête du Survivant de celle du Serpentard. Harry happa les lèvres de Draco, faisant bondir le cœur du blond.

Le Gryffondor répondit timidement aux coups de reins de Draco, cherchant confirmation dans le regard turquoise. Draco se mordit les joues quand il sentit Harry se frotter contre son corps en fusion.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson, fermant les yeux. Puis les rouvrirent et se dévisagèrent respectivement avec stupéfaction.

_Il aime ça!_

Draco ne pouvait pas y croire! C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Harry avait envie de lui! Lui, Draco Malfoy! Son ennemi!

_Il aime ça!_

Harry respira plus fortement en faisant cette constatation. Draco ne l'aguichait pas pour le plaisir de le voir se tétaniser d'horreur mais parce qu'il le désirait! Lui, Harry Potter! Son ennemi!

Draco attaqua, pour cacher cette faiblesse.

« Eh bien, Potter, tu as l'air d'apprécier la punition… Profites-en, c'est bien la seule chose que tu recevras de moi. » le fustigea-t-il.

Harry rougit, blessé par l'attitude de Malfoy. Il détourna le regard. Il s'était trompé sur le compte de Draco.

En voyant la lueur déçue dans les yeux de Potter, le blond sentit son cœur se fendre. Il ne voulait pas meurtrir Harry. Il le voulait, c'était tout. Alors pourquoi avait-il été si dur? Ça n'avait été qu'un réflexe d'autodéfense, rien de plus!

« Puisque ma compagnie est si terrible, Malfoy, tu n'as qu'à me libérer pour que nous puissions débloquer la porte. » fit Harry, glacial.

Draco le toisa, partagé. Une partie de lui-même lui criait de ne pas écouter Harry et de le prendre, là, tout de suite. Il se serait bien justifié par un « tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé! » mais aurait eu l'air d'un gosse capricieux. L'autre part lui disait que Harry le mépriserait pour le garder ainsi humilié, attaché comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

Il se leva, délivrant le jeune homme du poids de son corps et, sans le regarder, mit fin au sort. Harry se massa les poignets et les chevilles.

Draco alla s'asseoir contre le mur d'en face, mal à l'aise.

« Alors dis-moi, Potter le Magnifique, quelle est ta solution pour nous sortir de là? » l'agressa-t-il, frustré, cachant son érection qui refusait de se calmer.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser une remarque cinglante, concentré sur le mot de passe à trouver.

« Voldemort est un homme rusé. Il sait que nous allons chercher des mots compliqués pour nous sortir d'ici, rapport avec la complexité de son esprit à lui. »

Draco bloqua devant la présence d'esprit du Gryffondor. Il avait toujours su que Harry était remarquablement logique et intelligent. Mais il avait également beaucoup de courage et de sang-froid, Draco était obligé de le reconnaître.

« Que proposes-tu? » demanda le blond avec soumission.

Harry cilla en entendant cette phrase. Jamais Draco n'avait monté le moindre signe d'obéissance en sa présence et surtout d'obéissance à son égard.

« Euh…je… »

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Le Gryffondor alla s'effondrer près de Malfoy, tout en réfléchissant.

_Que ferait Dumbledore à ma place?_

Avec surprise, il sentit le jeune blond se tendre lorsque le bras de Harry l'effleura.

« Malfoy? » interrogea Harry, avec le tact qui le caractérisait.

Draco grogna, fâché contre lui-même. Il réagissait comme une vierge effarouchée.

« Fais-nous donc partager ton savoir, Potty » éluda-t-il en ricanant.

Harry resta silencieux, fixant Draco qui remua, mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » se moqua-t-il alors que le jeune homme ne pipait mot. « C'est le néant intersidéral entre tes deux oreilles… »

Harry rougit de colère.

« Tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas le moment pour nous disputer?! »

« Je t'insulte, tu subis, ce n'est pas tout fait la même chose… » sourit Draco.

« Tu te comportes puérilement. » constata Harry avec dureté. « Nous sommes dans une mauvaise situation et la seule chose qui t'importe est de me faire mal le plus possible avant de crever sur place. »

Draco rugit de colère en se levant. Harry avait tout faux! Ce n'était pas vrai! Il était totalement mature! C'était ce foutu Gryffy qui…

« Parce que tu te crois meilleur?! » répliqua le blond. « Toujours à te pavaner! Il ne manque que le panneau indicateur « HARRY POTTER VOTRE HEROS! » en grosses lettres clignotantes pour compléter le tableau! Monsieur a survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort et il se croit invulnérable! Tout ne t'est pas dû, Potter! »

Les yeux de Harry trahirent sa rage et il fit face à Draco.

« C'est toi qui dis ça! Juste un rappel, petit con! Qui pense qu'un vulgaire nom de famille signifie « je suis exceptionnel »??! Qui, sous prétexte qu'il s'appelle Malfoy, considère qu'il n'a qu'à lever le petit doigt pour se faire obéir?! »

Draco sortit sa baguette, en même temps que Harry. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, se menaçant sans oser jeter un sort.

Ils connaissaient tous deux des sortilèges assez dangereux pour se blesser sérieusement, voir pire. Et ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas les lancer parce que la bataille contre Voldemort n'était pas finie. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de blesser l'autre. Mais ils avaient leur orgueil. Draco avait mis Harry en colère et Draco ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser sa baguette.

Au bout de quelques minutes, rien n'avait bougé. La colère de Harry s'était à moitié calmée et il se moqua de Draco.

« Tu comptes pointer encore longtemps ta baguette sur moi, Malfoy? »

« Autant de temps que je le souhaite! » répondit sauvagement Draco, bien décidé à ne pas céder.

Draco était si puéril. Harry haussa les épaules, se désintéressant de la situation et tourna le dos à Draco. Il savait que le blond ne l'attaquerait pas. (du moins, il l'espérait fortement!!)

Le Serpentard était furieux de cette soudaine indifférence. Il abaissa sa baguette et la rempocha de mauvais gré, se murant dans un silence buté.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui énonça des mots à voix haute.

« Maison, chien, chat, voiture, télévision, balai, Quidditch, vaisselle, poêle, four, chaise… »

Draco éclata de rire. Harry se retourna, surpris.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui, toi. » répondit en souriant franchement Draco, ce qui fit chavirer Harry. « Où as-tu été cherché que les sorciers avaient un télévision? »

« _Une_ télévision. » corrigea Harry, attendri. « J'ai un peu mélangé, je crois. »

« Je crois aussi. » répondit Draco d'un ton aimable.

« Hmm… »

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Je me demandais s'il serait possible que Voldemort nous ait laissé un indice dans cette pièce… »

Draco le fixa avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi penses-tu à cela? Voldemort ne ferait rien pour aider les prisonniers du cube, il est foncièrement sadique. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, détaillant les murs.

« N'en sois pas si sûr. Voldemort est un être assez joueur, en fin de compte. En quatrième année, il m'a permis de m'opposer à lui en me rendant ma baguette alors qu'il aurait très bien pu me tuer sans jouer avec moi. Comme tu l'as dit, Voldemort est sadique, c'est pour cela qu'il se pourrait que sa trop grande confiance en son pouvoir pourrait nous servir. Ce serait bien son genre de nous laisser un indice, histoire de nous motiver, de chercher à nous en sortir au lieu de nous résigner passivement à notre sort. »

Le Serpentard le considéra avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu devrais faire psycho. » jugea-t-il.

Néanmoins, le blond se leva. Ses yeux parcoururent les murs immaculés.

« Quel genre d'indice? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« N'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'il y a de bizarre dans cette pièce. Après tout, c'est toi le spécialiste des cubes du destin, pas moi. Comment pourrais-je savoir? »

« Je n'en avais jamais vu. » se défendit Draco.

Le bout de ses doigts toucha légèrement la surface du mur. Elle était froide, sans vie. La lumière venant des murs ne les réchauffait pas, et pourtant il régnait une chaleur relative dans la pièce.

Il examina ainsi le premier pan puis changea de mur. De son côté, Harry faisait de même. N'allant pas du même côté, fatalement, ils finirent par se rentrer dedans.

« Tu pourrais faire gaffe, PMoatltfeory! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

« C'est toi qui m'as rentré dedans! » continuèrent-ils.

« Non, toi! » rugirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

Ils se turent, se rendant compte du comique de la situation. Puis éclatèrent de rire. Peut-être était-ce parce que leurs nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Peut-être parce qu'ils aimaient se trouver en présence de l'autre, ne pas devoir mettre le masque de dégoût et de haine qu'ils arboraient habituellement l'un en face de l'autre.

Draco détailla avec gourmandise la silhouette de son opposé. Harry était si parfait, ce petit con. Comment faisait-il pour l'émoustiller autant?

Draco n'aurait pas été étonné s'il était tombé amoureux de lui-même, tel Narcisse. Il était beau comme un dieu! Mais Potter! Ah, Potter… C'était plus fort, plus attrayant, plus attractif, plus excitant…

Harry surprit le regard enflammé de Draco sur lui et cela le fit se tendre immédiatement d'une manière délicieuse. Il se détourna brusquement, craignant de trahir son désir de plaquer Draco contre un mur et de lui faire l'amour avec fougue.

Draco eut un sursaut quand Potter se retourna. Ses fesses rebondies et fermes lui semblaient si… Il ahana. Il voulait le…

Il ferma violemment les paupières jusqu'à voir apparaître des éclairs noirs puis monta son regard au plafond. Et alerta Harry.

« Q'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy? » demanda avec hésitation Harry, ne se décidant pas à lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Intrigué, Harry pivota et dirigea son regard dans la direction de celui de Draco. Il plissa les yeux.

« Cette espèce de gribouillage? »

Draco acquiesça.

La vision améliorée de Harry (il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes depuis que Dumbledore l'avait emmené chez un Chiroptimage réputé de Hongkong qui avait supprimé ses troubles du regard et en même temps affiné sa vue) lui permit de distinguer des caractères. Mais ils semblaient effacés.

Il calcula. Le cube était haut d'environ deux mètres cinquante, selon Draco. Malfoy était (malheureusement) plus grand que Harry, même s'il n'atteignait pas des modèles de grandeur. Harry ne voyait qu'une solution, même si elle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Fais-moi la courte échelle, Malfoy. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dessus. »

Draco se froissa.

« Pourquoi je _te_ porterais? »

« Parce que… » Ce qu'allait dire Harry l'horripilait. « Parce que tu es plus fort que moi. »

C'était vrai. Draco l'avait déjà fait tomber plusieurs fois de son balai sans effort et lorsque Harry avait essayé, l'année dernière, alors que Draco avait été vraiment trop loin, il avait toutes les peines du monde à le faire bouger. En fait, il avait lamentablement échoué et ça le frustrait plus que n'importe quoi.

C'est en voyant les yeux brillants de carnassier de Draco qu'il comprit qu'il avait fait une bourde. Pour son ego, s'entendait.

« Je suis plus léger. » grogna-t-il, voulant rectifier le tir.

Malfoy allait se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec cette histoire!

Draco eut un sourire ironique.

« C'est ça, ouais… »

Le regard noir de Harry n'y fit rien. Avec ce sourire suffisant qui le caractérisait, Draco joignit ses mains blanches et fines. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un long regard. Il ne pouvait pas monter dessus avec ses grosses godasses, quand même! Ç'aurait été un véritable sacrilège!

Sans se rendre compte de ce que ses pensées avaient de _respectueux _envers Malfoy, Harry s'assit par terre et ôta ses chaussures. Draco haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Tu me fais quoi, Potter? Un strip-tease? »

« J'enlève mes chaussures! » le renseigna Harry. « Pour que tes pauvres petites mains de velours ne morflent pas. »

« Hein? » réagit Draco avec une voix étranglée.

Harry faisait ça _pour lui?_

Abasourdi, le blond le laissa faire, immobile. Harry portait des chaussettes de tennis qui firent rire Draco. Lui-même ne portait que des vêtements classe. Il n'aurait pas supporté le contact de ce tissu râpeux contre sa peau délicate.

Quand il eut fini, le Gryffondor se leva, croisant le regard du Serpentard. Draco s'accroupit et Harry leva la jambe pour prendre appui sur les mains mêlées du blond. Ils échangèrent un bref regard puis Harry prit son élan et s'élança. Draco serra les dents quand le poids du sorcier s'abattit d'un coup sur ses mains jointes. Harry avait beau ne pas être grand, il pesait lourd, malgré ce qu'il disait! Le vieux Dumby l'avait entraîné tous les jours après l'attaque du Ministère en cinquième année et les muscles de Harry s'étaient développés, lui ôtant cet aspect chétif et malingre qu'il traînait depuis la première année.

Le regard de Draco dériva sur les jambes de Harry qu'il avait pratiquement sous le nez. Son pantalon s'était légèrement remonté et Draco fixa son attention sur le bout de chair bronzé qu'il voyait entre la chaussette et le bas du pantalon. Il déglutit. Il avait envie de lécher cette peau qui semblait si douce.

Il leva la tête mais la rebaissa illico. Il valait mieux regarder par terre, en fait. En la maintenant droite, il se trouvait nez à nez avec l'entrejambe de Harry, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution pour se changer les idées.

Les mains du jeune sorcier, inconscient d'être l'objet de tant de pensées de la part du blond, se posèrent sur les épaules de ce dernier, cherchant un autre appui. Harry ne pouvait peine se tenir debout, le nez sur le plafond.

« Tu vois quelque chose? » questionna Draco, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_T'es looooooooooooourd!!!_

« Hmm… » répondit Harry. « C'est du Fourchelang. »

De stupéfaction, Draco faillit lâcher Harry.

« Tu lis le Fourchelang?? »

« Oui… Je sais le parler, Dumbledore m'a appris à le li… »

Le tonnerre résonna dans la pièce. Draco lâcha Harry.

« Crétin! » cria-t-il à son encontre, au dessus du bruit.

La pièce trembla, vibra, oscilla avec fureur. Draco saisit avec autorité le bras de Harry et le traîna jusqu'au centre pour éviter que les murs ne passent sur lui et ne le broient.

Quand le vacarme prit fin, le cube s'état rétréci de vingt-cinq centimètres, encore une fois. Draco pouvait toucher le plafond de la main.

Le cœur battant, les deux jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent.

« Je suis désolé. » dit rapidement Harry, rongé par la culpabilité.

Draco allait lui en vouloir à mort.

Le Serpentard soupira.

« Pas grave. Mais ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ou on ne pourra plus tenir debout. »

Harry fixa Draco avec stupeur. Le blond lui pardonnait! C'était nouveau!

« Merci… » dit-il d'une toute petite voix, gêné.

« Oh! Je… » s'empourpra Draco. « De rien. »

Le silence régna quelques temps. Le Serpentard le coupa.

« Au moins, je ne suis pas obligé de me casser le dos pour que tu puisses lire ta saleté de Fourchelang. » grogna-t-il.

Harry se releva. Les caractères étaient pratiquement effacés. Sûrement le fait de Voldemort, pour les narguer.

« _Le plus néfaste des poisons, la plus étourdissante potion._ »

Draco cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

Harry le regard avec incompréhension.

« Tu parlais Fourchelang. » expliqua le Serpentard.

Harry répéta en anglais ce qu'il venait de lire. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Ce foutu Seigneur des ténèbres se fiche de nous! Ça ne veut absolument rien dire! »

« Bien sûr que si! » rétorqua Harry. « Il suffit de trouver quelque chose qui soit à la fois nuisible et bienfaisant! Un élément de potions, apparemment! »

Malfoy parut sceptique.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour chercher? » s'exaspéra Harry. « C'est toi le génie en potions! »

« Tu en te rends pas compte de la tache, Potter. Des tas de plantes répondent à cette caractéristique. Il existe également des roches, des objets magiques, des organes animaux… »

« Ca va, j'ai compris. » l'interrompit Harry, dégoûté.

_Si seulement tu comprenais autre chose, Harry!_

« Mandragore, viorne, benzyle, bile de tatou, aldéhyde, isoamyle, cochenille, amarante, tartrazine, soluté, bore, antimoine, tellure, Pipaillon, soufre, brome, Branchiflore, gingembre, scarabée, Bubobulb… »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effet. » soupira Harry quand Draco commença à s'essouffler. « Le mieux, ç'aurait été que Rogue soit avec nous… »

Un tremblement familier saisit le cube. Draco gémit.

« Oh non! _Pas encore!_ »

Ils se jetèrent au milieu de la pièce. Harry cria quand il sentit le plafond sur sa tête. Il se tomba à terre. Draco avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'agenouiller avant que le plafond ne lui tombe sur la tête. Ils durent se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes et se coller l'un à l'autre. Le spasme cessa. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient arc-boutés. Impossible de rester debout. Ils s'assirent à même le sol et étendirent leurs jambes, l'un en face de l'autre. « Rogue » devait être un des mots imprononçables, ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment Harry. Après tout, Rogue avait trahi le Lord Noir. Celui-ci ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

« 1 mètre 50. » dit avec fatalité Draco.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas claustrophobe. » s'inquiéta Harry.

« J'espère que l'on aura assez d'oxygène jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse à débloquer la porte. » répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Harry frémit.

« On peut toujours se servir de la magie… » dit-il avec optimisme.

Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire sincère.

« Comment tu peux faire ça, Potter? Garder toujours espoir… »

Harry grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est dans ma nature, je suppose. Ne pas baisser les bras. »

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

« T'es incroyable. » confessa-t-il avec une franchise désarmante.

« Ah-ah bon? » répondit Harry, troublé.

Le Gryffondor sentit une fois de plus le regard du Serpentard sur lui et se demanda ce qu'il signifiait.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? » le questionna-t-il enfin.

Draco leva les yeux et rougit légèrement. Harry en fut fasciné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les joues pâles se colorer de cette façon. Et il fallait bien avouer que c'était… assez stimulant.

« Je ne te regarde pas, Potter! » nia Malfoy, démontrant à Harry à quel point il portait parfaitement son nom.

« Je t'ai vu, Malfoy, ne dis pas le contraire. » objecta Harry. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gêne. Je te regarde bien, moi. »

Harry fut stupéfait par cet aveu, et surtout par ce qu'il sous-entendait. Mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent.

« Vraiment, Potter? »

La voix rauque fit tourner la tête à Harry, intrigué. Le rouge qui teintait les joues du blond n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gêne. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » bredouilla le Gryffondor.

« Que voulais-tu dire dans ce cas? » demanda Draco en décollant son dos du mur, s'approchant insensiblement de Harry qui remuait.

Harry déglutit, tandis que Draco franchissait les 100 premiers centimètres entre eux. Il ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Eh bien, je te regarde parce que… il n'y a rien d'autre à regarder ici et… » bégaya-t-il.

Draco se pencha à son oreille et, d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle, murmura:

« Et que vois-tu chez moi? »

À ces mots, Harry ferma les yeux, se mordant violemment les joues pour ne pas gémir sourdement.

_Ton corps de dieu, ton visage d'ange, tes fesses sublimes, tes yeux envoûtants, ta bouche pleine, tes jambes interminables, tes mains magnifiques, tes airs de diablotin, ta voix érotique, ton esprit pointu… en veux-tu plus, Draco?_

Le jeune Serpentard poussa une exclamation étranglée et Harry ouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte avec horreur qu'il avait chuchoté ce qu'il pensait.

_Harry! Espèce d'abruti! Tu viens de lui donner un moyen pour se foutre de toi toute ta vie! Et pire: pour briser ton cœur…_

Les joues de Harry le brûlèrent et il se détourna du regard inquisiteur de Draco.

« Oh, Bon Dieu, Malfoy, je suis désolé! Je ne voul… »

Draco le prit par les épaules pour le faire pivoter et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Surpris, le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que Draco l'embrassait, _Draco Malfoy! _Le corps du jeune Gryffondor se tendit lorsque le blond força Harry à aplatir ses jambes pour enjamber ses cuisses.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et enivrantes. Sucrées. Délicieuses. Les mains de Harry se nichèrent dans les cheveux blonds, rapprochant leurs deux corps. Draco ondula du bassin en une invite explicite. Ils gémirent tous deux quand leurs érections se touchèrent.

Impatient de sentir Harry, Draco glissa une langue aventureuse hors de sa bouche qui alla taquiner celle du Survivant, plongeant ses mains dans les longues mèches noires. Harry le laissa facilement passer et leurs deux langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle qui fit s'accrocher Draco aux épaules de Harry comme un naufragé se cramponne à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Draco ne se contenta pas de la bouche de Harry. Il avait attendu trop longtemps ce démon ensorceleur. D'un geste, il arracha le tee-shirt bordeaux qui moulait Harry comme une seconde peau et s'attaqua au cou. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, tremblant sous les caresses du Serpentard. Celui-ci mordilla doucement la peau tendre, alors que Harry se cambrait contre lui, lui montrant son excitation.

Merlin, ce crétin allait rendre Draco complètement fou! Il avait du mal à se contrôler. Le Serpentard n'avait qu'une envie: se jeter sur Harry, le plaquer au sol et le prendre en le faisant jouir.

De son côté, Harry s'acharnait à essayer de déboutonner calmement la chemise de grand couturier de Draco (même en combat contre Voldemort, le blond était toujours irréprochable, question fringues!). Peine perdue. Les boutons sautaient invariablement un à un entre ses doigts frémissants. La chemise vola.

Il mordit pratiquement Draco quand sa bouche atteignit l'épaule laiteuse. Celui-ci cria. Harry se détourna du torse de Draco pour plonger son regard vert dans les yeux d'un clair irréel du Serpentard qui fut touché par le remords planant sur le visage du Survivant.

Avant que Harry n'ait réussi à proférer un « désolé », Draco s'empara de sa bouche avec avidité, avalant quasiment le gémissement de Harry. Son érection le faisait souffrir tellement elle était dure et violente.

Merlin, il voulait Harry comme il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un de sa vie!

Draco allongea Harry par terre. Le Gryffondor dut replier ses jambes, vu l'étroitesse du cube, permettant ainsi à Draco de le chevaucher. Le Serpentard frotta son bassin contre Harry, le faisant gémir.

« Putain, Harry, tu me rends fou… » haleta Draco, le corps en feu.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cette phrase. Il devait avoir mal entendu. C'était impossible! Draco! Draco Malfoy! Lui avait dit…

Harry, sans plus se poser de questions, pressa sa bouche contre celle du blond, avide sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entoura la fine taille du Serpentard de ses bras, ses mains descendant progressivement vers les fesses charnues qui le faisaient rêver depuis si longtemps.

Quand Draco sentit les doigts de Harry se refermer sur son postérieur, il eut envie de hurler, alors que le Gryffondor se frottait langoureusement contre lui, tout en pétrissant vigoureusement ses fesses. Il posa sa tête dans le cou du Survivant et ahana durement, léchant sa gorge affriolante.

Il n'y avait pas un endroit où Harry n'était pas dur. Draco sur lui, Draco qui le désirait, Draco qui semblait si affamé de lui…

Le blond se releva à moitié pour mordiller de ses lèvres l'un des tétons de Harry. La vision sensuelle de ce dernier, abandonné aux caresses expertes de son partenaire affola Draco. Merlin, comment faisait-il pour être si désirable?

La bosse dans le pantalon de Harry ne laissait aucun doute sur son degré d'excitation.

Draco découvrit, palpa, lécha, mordilla le torse musclé de Harry, avant de perdre patience et de s'attaquer à la braguette du jeune homme.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, tandis que Draco ôtait son jean. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Draco n/a: les pauvres! Ce sont toujours elles qui prennent! quand le blond le toucha.

La langue de Draco s'introduisit dans le nombril de son compagnon, ce qui entraîna un afflux de sang vers le bas-ventre de Harry.

« Draco… »

« Hmm… »

Harry n'arrivait plus à articuler un son. Ce que lui faisait ressentir le blond lui faisait perdre pied.

Harry ne sut pas comment Draco lui enleva son caleçon mais arrêta de respirer lorsque la main du Serpentard le toucha et le prit. Il se sentit vibrer sous l'habileté des doigts de Draco.

Un gémissement rauque franchit ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux à l'extrême quand le blond imprima un mouvement ferme et haleta durement. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, au bord de la jouissance, Harry ramena la nuque de Draco à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Le Serpentard plaça la main de Harry sur son propre pantalon, le suppliant par ce geste de le déshabiller. Harry ne se fit pas prier.

Draco faillit venir quand le regard gourmand du Gryffondor se posa sur son sexe dressé. Jamais il ne laisserait un autre poser ses lèvres sur celles sucrées de Harry, jamais. Harry lui appartenait.

Harry échangea précautionneusement leurs positions. Il espérait que Draco ne serait pas ankylosé.

Draco fut touché par la délicatesse dont faisait preuve Harry pour le retourner. Il caressa doucement la joue rougie du jeune homme. Harry Potter était devenu son univers. Si pur, si innocent, si tentant…

Tendrement, Harry lécha à petits coups le torse de Draco, s'attardant sur les points sensibles du blond. La respiration du Serpentard se bloqua quand Harry descendit bas, plus bas encore et qu'il prit l'érection de Draco en bouche.

La tête du blond ballotta de droite à gauche, psalmodiant sans fin le nom de son amant. Le cœur de Harry bondit et il suça avec fermeté le membre tendu de Draco, se refusant à penser au sien qui hurlait de désir.

« Arrête! » cria soudain Draco.

Harry stoppa le mouvement en se reculant. Sa tête cogna le plafond et il jura et se frotta le crâne.

« Qu… Draco, que se passe-t-il? » demanda Harry, indécis. « Est-ce que je…? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? »

Draco sourit et ramena la tête brune à lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Au contraire. » admit-il. « J'adore ce que tu me fais. (les joues de Harry se colorèrent, au grand plaisir de Draco) Mais j'avais imaginé autre chose. »

La bouche de Harry s'assécha.

« Oh. »

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco ait imaginé quelque chose. Draco rêvait-il de lui, la nuit? Le voyait-il le caresser, le toucher comme lui-même le voyait?

Il se racla la gorge, soudain intimidé.

« Et…à quoi pensais-tu? »

Sa voix couina comme celle d'un elfe de maison et Harry la reconnut à peine. Les yeux que Draco portait sur lui le faisait se sentir tout petit mais si important…

Les cheveux d'ange du Serpentard encadraient son visage comme un halo lumineux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse.

Draco déglutit mais ne quitta pas le regard de Harry quand il répondit:

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

Le cœur du Gryffondor manqua quelques battements quand il entendit ces mots qu'il avait imaginés tant de fois dans la bouche merveilleuse du blond. Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus dur qu'à cet instant.

Draco pouvait lire dans les yeux de Harry son désir d'accéder à la requête du Serpentard. Néanmoins, Harry prit le visage de Draco en coupe, subitement sérieux:

« Tu es sûr de toi? »

Il n'y aurait plus de retour possible, après ça. Oui, Draco était sûr. Il avait déjà donné son cœur à Harry longtemps auparavant. Et maintenant, il voulait le sentir bouger en lui. Cette pensée attisa son propre désir.

« Potter… »

Harry ne résista pas à cette prière chuchotée. Il savait que c'était dur pour Draco de demander quelque chose.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal. » confia Harry, en chatouillant l'entrée de Draco qui remua sous cette torture.

Le blond eut un sourire paresseux et saisit son pantalon d'une main et ramena à lui la paume droite du Gryffondor. Harry le regarda faire avec surprise. Draco prit sa baguette, la dirigea vers la main tendue de Harry et articula un sort. Du lubrifiant apparut, faisant ciller Harry. L'aiguillon de la jalousie le piqua méchamment. Draco semblait maîtriser ce sort. Avec combien de personnes l'avait-il utilisé?

« Ca fait longtemps que tu connais ce sort? » l'interrogea-t-il avec une moue suspicieuse.

Draco sourit devant la réflexion de Harry.

« Tu es jaloux? »

« Bien sûr que non! Quelle question! » bougonna Harry.

Draco éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves. » confessa-t-il.

Harry hésita entre colère et rire. Il opta pour le deuxième. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce moment.

« Toi, tu es mignon tout le temps. » répliqua-t-il, surprenant Draco.

« Bon, on reprend? » s'impatienta le Serpentard, rougissant.

Montrer ses émotions n'avait jamais été son point fort. On l'avait conditionné pour rester impassible en toutes circonstances. C'était la première fois qu'il abandonnait son masque pour quelqu'un. Harry constituait une exception.

Harry sourit et son doigt entra doucement en Draco qui sursauta. Le Gryffondor s'inquiéta.

« Je t'ai…? »

« Tout va bien. » l'interrompit Draco, se concentrant sur ce doigt qui se mouvait en lui.

Un deuxième puis un troisième vinrent le rejoindre. Draco grimaça légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se détendre. La douleur était toujours présente mais il ne la ressentit plus quand Harry toucha un point sensible. Il était si étonné de la douceur de Harry à son égard. C'était nouveau pour lui.

Harry aurait attendu le temps qu'il fallait pour que Draco se sente bien. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Enfin le blond ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement au Survivant.

« J'ai l'impression d'être constamment en train de t'attendre. » se moqua-t-il.

Harry comprit que le Serpentard lui donnait le feu vert. Lentement, il se positionna et embrassa tendrement les lèvres pleines de Draco, tout en pénétrant lentement en lui.

Ses yeux cherchèrent confirmation à chaque seconde. Il arrêta sa progression en Draco quand les traits de son visage se tendirent.

« Je peux… »

« Continue. » ordonna Draco. « Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien! T'es sourd ou quoi?! »

Sa voix sèche ne trompa pas Harry. Il attendit quelques minutes et Draco lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Merci. Je… je ne le pensais pas, tu sais… »

Harry lui adressa un sourire tendre qui fit fondre Draco.

« Je sais. »

Harry devait s'empêcher de donner des coups de rein, tellement le fait d'être en Draco l'excitait.

Il saisit doucement l'érection de Draco et la massa, amenant le Serpentard au bord de la jouissance. Profitant des gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de la gorge du blond, Harry avança plus loin, plus fort. Draco respira fortement quand le Gryffondor atteignit sa prostate.

« Encore… » réclama-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry frémit puis donna de grands coups de reins, pénétrant plus profondément en Draco.

« Harry…Harry! »

Galvanisé par les cris de plaisir de Draco, Harry accéléra le mouvement, caressant toujours le membre dressé du blond.

Les cris de Draco s'amplifièrent, son corps en sueur bougeait en cadence, semblant répondre à la moindre exigence de Harry. Le Gryffondor gémit, entoura le corps de Draco de ses jambes et poussa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Draco se libère dans sa main dans un râle.

Harry le suivit de près, en criant son plaisir. Leurs cœurs battants et leurs respirations courtes furent les seuls bruits que l'on put entendre durant les quelques minutes suivantes dans le cube.

Tremblants, les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre après avoir fait disparaître la semence de Draco.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Draco n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry lui ferait l'amour d'une façon si… incandescente. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un orgasme aussi foudroyant dans les bras de quelqu'un. Son cœur battait jusque dans sa gorge quand il pensait à la douceur de Harry, sa peur de lui faire mal.

Harry serra contre lui le corps terriblement beau de Draco. Il avait été si merveilleux, si libéré! Tellement loin du Serpentard qui l'agonisait d'injures du matin au soir… tellement chaud, tellement brûlant… si surprenant…

Harry humidifia ses lèvres sèches. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusque ici à quel point il avait besoin du blond. Ses baisers, son corps semblaient imprimés en lui pour toujours.

Draco nicha sa tête dans le cou de Harry, se recroquevillant dans ses bras. Comment revenir à la réalité après ces moments si merveilleux avec Harry? Il fallait qu'il parle à Harry, même si ce dernier ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas rester muet.

Il respira fortement.

« Harry… »

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux de jade vers Draco.

« Il faut que je…Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Draco avait appelé Harry par son prénom! Il ne lui avait pas sorti de « Potter »! Le cœur de Harry battit la chamade.

N'arrivant pas à parler, trop ému, redoutant à moitié ce qu'allait dire le Serpentard (s'il le jetait proprement?! Harry ne s'en remettrait jamais…), l'escomptant d'un autre côté, il acquiesça.

« Je… »

Draco rougit et se mordit les joues. Et si Harry ne partageait pas ses sentiments?

« Je t'aime. »

Harry resta muet face à cette déclaration.

À ce moment, tous deux sursautèrent. Le cube bougeait. Il se redressèrent comme ils purent.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » hurla Harry qui agrippa Draco.

Était-ce un mot imprononçable? Non! Ils allaient mourir écrasés!

Une intense lumière les enveloppa, les obligeant à plisser les yeux et ils se serrèrent instinctivement l'un contre l'autre.

Puis tout disparut. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, le cube avait disparu. Leurs vêtements traînaient à côté d'eux et le noir régnait. Ils étaient dans l'un des couloirs de la maison de Voldemort. Nus, essoufflés, ils se contemplèrent. Un immense sourire joua sur leurs lèvres.

« Tu as trouvé la clé! » s'exclama Harry en embrassant impétueusement Draco.

Draco sourit faiblement. Sa déclaration les avait libérés. Mais Harry ne lui avait pas répondu. Le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger n'avait aucune signification. Harry était seulement fou de joie d'être libre. Il vit le Survivant jeter des regards de tous côtés.

« Il vaudrait mieux nous rhabiller. » fit le Gryffondor. « Imagine la tête de McGo si elle passait par là et nous voyaient comme ça. »

Draco avait envie de hurler. tout était redevenu comme avant. Harry avait donc honte de lui? Oh, par l'enfer, pourquoi s'être donc fait tant d'illusions?! Ça n'avait été qu'un moyen de se détendre pour le Gryffondor, rien de plus. Il était si triste et déçu. Un arrière-goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche. Il n'aurait jamais Potter. Draco n'avait été qu'un passage à vide dans sa vie, c'était clair.

Ils se revêtirent rapidement. Draco essayait de ne pas coller son regard sur le corps de Harry. Est-ce qu'un jour le Gryffondor arrêterait de mobiliser ses pensées?

Quand ils furent prêts, ils se firent face. Harry vit avec stupeur le regard blessé que lui portait Draco.

Il le prit dans ses bras en embrassant ses doux cheveux blonds.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Draco? »

La manière don Harry avait prononcé son nom fit frémir Draco. Mais Harry n'avait rien dit à propos de ce qu'il avait dit. Il se dégagea des bras de Harry et changea de sujet.

« D'après toi, quel rapport avec cette espèce d'indice? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Draco. Le blond éludait sa question, c'était clair. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Était-il revenu sur ce qu'il avait dit dans le cube? Oh, bon sang, sa déclaration!

« Draco… »

Draco remua inconfortablement et regarda au loin, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Parce que c'est assez invraisemblable quand on y pense, non? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le poison, la potion et surtout, qu'est-ce qui garantissait que la personne qui serait enfermée dans le cube du destin lirait le Fourchelang? Hein? Voldemort n'a pas réfléchi à ça non p… »

Harry fit taire Draco par le seul moyen qu'il connaissait. Il appuya doucement ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard. Le blond répondit par un gémissement au contact de la bouche de Harry.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? » questionna Draco, souffrant le martyre.

Harry lui sourit amoureusement.

« Moi aussi, Draco… »

Draco cilla mais fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas mal interpréter les paroles de Harry.

« Toi aussi quoi? »

Harry appuya son front contre celui de Draco, frôlant se lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Draco. »

Draco ferma les yeux et sourit à se déchirer les lèvres. La tête lui tournait. Il sentit que Harry agrippait sa taille.

« Est-ce que tu me pardonneras de n'avoir pas répondu tout de suite? »

Draco fit la moue.

« Hmm, c'est à voir… » décida-t-il. « Mais tu peux toujours essayer de te faire pardonner. »

Harry leva un sourcil lubrique qui fit frissonner Draco.

« …En tuant cette pourriture de Voldemort et en restant en vie. » continua-t-il. « Pour la suite, on verra. » dit-il d'un ton léger, alors que son cœur se glaçait à la pensée de perdre Harry.

« Je ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu mourrais. » glissa Harry tout contre ses lèvres.

Côte à côte, liés pour toujours, ils partirent à l'exploration de ce nouveau couloir. Ils ne mourraient pas. Ils se protégeraient et ils vaincraient, par la seule force de leur amour.

Draco embrassa une dernière fois Harry avant d'aller à la bataille. Le Survivant se jura de battre Voldemort pour Draco.

Ensemble, malgré ce que leur apporterait la vie.

°°°

Loin de là, dans une contrée inexplorée, intemporelle, invisible et introuvable, le Dieu Destin partit d'un grand éclat de rire en contemplant les tourtereaux du haut de son royaume. Parfois, certains petits jeunots méritaient un coup de pouce de sa part…

Il mit sa main dans l'urne géante et en sortit un papier. Deux autres âmes au destin commun l'attendaient.

°°°

Et voilà un OS de terminé! Je l'ai écrit en trois jours, celui-là! Suis assez fière de moi! Surtout que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse côté lemon à un moment! Mais ça va, je me suis reprise!


End file.
